The present disclosure relates generally to media curation, editing and playback and, more particularly, to systems and methods for identifying portions of interest in audio and video, manipulating media segments using a simplified interface, and forming a representative signature for audio and video based on content signal intensity and social interest.
Creators of media content often generate substantially more content than is needed or used in a final audio and/or video production. Content creators may only be interested in showcasing the most interesting or relevant portions of their generated content to an audience. For example, a snowboarder may desire to exhibit his best tricks on video, while discarding intermediate portions of the video that show him boarding down a mountainside between jumps. While the snowboarder can upload his video and utilize complex video editing software to compile a highlights video once he has returned from the slopes, identifying interesting video segments, editing captured video, and sharing modified content in the midst of his excursion is exceedingly difficult. There is a need for systems and methods that facilitate the foregoing tasks for content creators.